The Spin of Destiny
The Spin of Destiny is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the eighth case in the city of Pheadmouth and the second one take place in the Italian Street district. Plot While the player and Ned patrolled around the city, they heard a scream from a nearby casino, where they then found the dead body of gambler Paolo Monti, dead on a casino table. Mid-investigation, the team flagged professional gambler Grace O’Brien as a suspect, however, when being asked about her relationship with Tanner O’Brien, she denied and said that O’Brien was a popular last name in Pheadmouth. Shortly after, a blackout happened in the casino, prompting the team to check the electrical panel at the casino’s backyard. Later, they found Grace arguing with casino’s owner Vitto Santorini there. After gaining enough evidence, the team apprehended the victim’s wife, Violetta Monti, for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Violetta explained that the victim had acted suspiciously recently, saying that he was like a womanizer and almost never came home. She then decided to visit the casino where her husband was working to invesigate. However, Violetta was then shocked after she caught him and Grace having an affair. Being frustrated, Violetta pretended not to know anything, she then called the victim to the casino, asking him to play a roulette spin with her. After the game was over, Violetta started to hit Paolo with a glass bottle. Judge Park sentenced her to 20 years in prison. Post-trial, Ned and the player went to the casino to investigate the Santorini family. There, they found mobster Alberto Gigante’s phone, which (per Trent) contained a lot of text messages between Vitto and him. Talking about his connections with the Santorini family, Alberto refused to tell anything. Later, the team continued to investigate the casino’s backyard, where they found a flashlight covered by blood, which (per Camilla) was from security officer Carla Dolce. When being asked about the flashlight, Carla told the team that she hated Vitto and wanted him to go to prison. Therefore, she pretended to harm herself and blamed Vitto for it. The team then fined her. Meanwhile, Rosamund wanted to talk to Christian and the player about her wanting to play poker once. The team then helped Rosamund to find some poker chips while she was trying to prepare everything for the poker game. After all the events, Christmas was coming to Pheadmouth and Chief Vinh told the team to take a day off and prepared to decorate the station for Christmas day. Summary Victim *'Paolo Monti' (found dead on the casino table) Murder Weapon *'Glass Bottle' Kiler *'Violetta Monti' Suspects C8Info-GraceO'Brien.png|Grace O'Brien C8Info-VittoSantorini.png|Vitto Santorini C8Info-ViolettaMonti.png|Violetta Monti C8Info-CarlaDolce.png|Carla Dolce C8Info-AlbertoGigante.png|Alberto Gigante Quasi-suspects C8Quasi-RosamundParker.png|Rosamund Parker Killer's Profile *The killer drinks espresso. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer knows electronics. *The killer wears a swan brooch. *The killer has B- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Casino. (Clues: Bloody Briefcase, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Grace O'Brien; Victim identified: Paolo Monti) *Ask Grace O'Brien about her connections to the victim. (Prerequisite: Casino investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: Grace interrogated; Clues: Victim's Wallet, Broken Frame) *Examine Victim Wallet. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Vitto Santorini) *Speak to Vitto Santorini about his relations to the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone Number found) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Family Portrait Lady) *Examine Unknown Lady. (New Suspect: Violetta Monti) *Inform Violetta Monti of her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Violetta Monti identified) *Examine Bloody Briefcase. (Result: Money) *Examine Money. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks espresso) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Casino's Backyard. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: CCTV Camera, Key Set) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Alberto Gigante) *Ask Alberto Gigante what he did at the casino's backyard. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Kitchen; Profile updated: Alberto drinks espresso and eats hot dogs) *Investigate Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Alberto interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, Locked Chest) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Electric Box) *Analyze Electric Box. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows electronics) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Gun Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Message Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Violetta about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting analyzed; Profile updated: Violetta drinks espresso and eats hot dogs) *Talk to Grace about the victim. (Prerequisite: Violetta interrogated) *Examine Key Set. (Result: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Carla Dolce) *Ask Carla Dolce about her keys at the casino's backyard. (Prerequisite: Owner's Name decoded) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Casino's Gate. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Shoulder Bag, Box, Coin) *Examine Shoulder Bag. (Result: Vitto's Documents) *Ask Vitto why the victim has his documents. (Prerequisite: Vitto's Documents found; Profiles updated: Vitto drinks espresso, eats hot dogs and knows electronics, Violetta knows electronics) *Examine Coin. (Result: Message) *Talk to Carla about the message on the coin. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Carla knows electronics) *Examine Box. (Result: Bullet Shell) *Analyze Bullet Shell. (06:00:00) *Confront Alberto about his bullet shell. (Prerequisite: Bullet Shell analyzed; Profile updated: Alberto knows electronics) *Investigate Gambling Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Handle, Broken Glass) *Examine Handle. (Result: Gold Dust) *Analyze Gold Dust. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a swan brooch) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Glass Bottle) *Analyze Glass Bottle. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Glass Bottle; Attribute: The killer has blood type B-) *Take Care of the killer now! *Go to Family Secrets 2/6. (No stars) Family Secrets (2/6) *See what Rosamund wants. (Available after unlocking Family Secrets) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: Rosamund interrogated; Clue: Wooden Crate) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Poker Chips) *Analyze Poker Chips. (09:00:00) *Give Rosamund the poker chips. (Prerequisite: Poker Chips analyzed; Reward: Confident Face) *Investigate Casino. (Available after unlocking Family Secrets; Clue: Locked Smartphone) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Unlocked Smartphone. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Alberto about his connections to the Santorini family. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Smartphone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Casino's Backyard. (Prerequisite: Alberto interrogated; Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Bloody Flashlight) *Analyze Bloody Flashlight. (06:00:00) *Question Carla about her blood on the flashlight. (Prerequisite: Bloody Flashlight analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Italian Street